


On the Other Side

by Geonn



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Anal Sex, Casual Sex, Comeplay, F/M, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, Off-World, Oral Sex, Strip Games, Swallowing, Tent Sex, Voyeurism, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-03
Updated: 2011-09-03
Packaged: 2017-10-23 09:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has been in this situation before, only on the other side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Other Side

In Iraq, Sam had been in a tight-knit group of soldiers stationed together for close to a year. They played poker together when they weren't otherwise engaged, and Sam was the one to suggest a game of strip poker. The men didn't realize that she was a hustler until they ended up in their boxers with her missing only her jacket as she laid down yet another flush. The men had made good on their bets and stripped out of their skivvies, giving Sam a lovely view of their semi-flaccid cocks resting against their thighs.

As a consolation prize, she fucked all three of them. One at a time while the others watched, barely having time to recover from one before the next stepped forward and started. When they were finished, Sam declared they had a new pastime to take the place of playing cards, if they were "up" for it.

Now, on SG-1, she felt the same atmosphere building with her fellow teammates. But to her surprise, the focus wasn't on her. They were off-world the first time it happened, as with most of the things they did that were against regulations. They were eating around the campfire, the crinkling of their MRE pouches the only sound. Daniel stood up and stepped to where Jack was sitting. He said, "Good night, Jack." Then he bent down to kiss his lips.

Sam and Teal'c just watched. They both knew about the relationship, but it was rarely flaunted in front of them like this. Sam wiped the side of her hand against her lips as Daniel broke the kiss, stroked Jack's face, and then moved to her. "Good night, Sam." She didn't know how to react as his lips touched hers, keeping them closed despite the sweep of his tongue against her mouth.

He moved to Teal'c. "Good night, Teal'c." Teal'c stood and took a step back before Daniel could do anything, brow furrowed in confusion.

"It's okay, T," Jack said.

Teal'c looked at Jack, then at Daniel. Sam realized his hesitation was because of the established relationship, not gender. He finally cupped Daniel's face and kissed him. Sam's mouth was suddenly dry, and she glanced at the Colonel. His eyes seemed glazed, but there was a smile playing at the corner of his lips. He caught Sam staring at him and put down his meal.

"C'mon. Time to call it a night."

Daniel stepped out of Teal'c's reach and went back to Sam. He held out his hand and, after a moment, she took it and let him pull her up. She brushed off the seat of her pants and looked at Teal'c. He was still standing by the fire, completely confused until she tilted her head toward the tent Jack had just disappeared inside. He reluctantly followed her.

Sam came into the tent hunched over, moving immediately to her right and kneeling on the dirt. Two sleeping bags were laid out side-by-side, and Jack was lying on one of them. His uniform pants were already open, and Sam could see his cock straining against his underwear before Daniel covered it with his hand. He squeezed and Jack grunted. Teal'c appeared behind Daniel, moving to the left and kneeling across from Sam.

Jack reached up and opened Daniel's trousers. He shoved them down and Daniel's cock appeared, full and thick as it rested against Jack's palm. Daniel pulled down Jack's underwear and revealed his erection, and Sam rubbed her hands over her thighs as her eyes widened. Daniel spit in his hand before he stroked Jack, twisting his wrist to cover it with his spit. Then he slid forward, letting Jack guide their cocks together. They clasped hands, their cocks resting between them, and Daniel began to thrust his hips. Jack lifted his lower body to rub himself against Daniel, grunting quietly as he did.

Teal'c moved behind Daniel, and Sam saw a way to be useful. She tugged Daniel's pants and underwear down, revealing his ass. She motioned Teal'c forward and saw that he'd already removed his cock from his pants. She shuddered at the sight of it, the sheer girth, and whispered, "Daniel, he's so..."

"It's okay," Daniel whispered.

She wasn't sure, but he would know better than she would. She bent down and took him into her mouth, wetting him thoroughly with her tongue for the added lubrication. Once his cock was fully erect, throbbing and monstrous, she sucked two of her fingers and pressed them between Daniel's ass cheeks. He groaned and arched his back as she prepared him. Teal'c gently pushed her hand away and took his position kneeling behind Daniel.

Sam retreated and looked at the tableau in front of her, wondering where she belonged. Daniel turned his head to look at her and licked his lips, and Sam knew. She stood up, hunched under the angle of the tent wall, and quickly took off her boots. She pushed her pants and underwear down, then stepped over Jack and stood in front of Daniel.

He pushed her shirt out of the way, kissing her belly before moving down to sniff her pubic hair. Sam's eyes closed at the first stroke of his tongue, his moaning vibrating through her entire body. She licked her lips, still tasting Teal'c's cock, and lifted her hips to give him better access. His tongue was deft, his lips unbelievably soft as they closed around her clit and he began to hum. Sam realized where she was standing and blushed.

"Like the view, Colonel?"

"It's..." The rest of whatever he was going to say was swallowed by a grunt, and Sam laughed.

Teal'c and the Colonel were both grunting together, and Daniel translated his moans into vibrations that ran all the way through her body until her toes curled in the material of the sleeping bags. She cupped the back of Daniel's head and pushed his face against her, riding his tongue as she came.

When she was able to move back, she looked down and saw that Jack and Daniel's hands were coated with come, adding lubrication to their frottage. Teal'c's forehead shone with sweat, and Daniel bowed his head as he pressed back against Teal'c's thrusts. Finally, Teal'c dug his fingers into Daniel's hips and came with a cry of release.

Sam was the first to retreat, followed by Teal'c. Daniel lifted himself off of Jack and stood, his cock swinging from his body like an extra appendage. It was obvious he hadn't come yet, and also clear that he was unbearably close. Sam bent down and kissed the tip, lapping at the pre-come before running her tongue down his length and tasting Jack's come. Teal'c knelt beside her, and their tongues met on the underside of the shaft. They kissed with Daniel's cock between them, and Jack lifted her head and took the tip of Daniel's erection into his mouth.

Sam kissed Jack, and Daniel's cock fell into her mouth. Teal'c and Jack kissed, and then Sam pressed Daniel's cock against Teal'c's lips. Their tongues slid over him until Daniel cried out and he came almost explosively. It landed on Jack's cheek and Teal'c's chin, and he turned so that the next ribbon went straight into Sam's mouth. She swallowed out of sheer surprise, then closed her lips around him and tried to suck more free.

Once Daniel was sated, he dropped to the sleeping bag and pushed his hair back out of his eyes. He exhaled, his cock softening against his inner thigh, a dazed smile on his face. Sam looked at the men and realized she was the only one not completely naked. She tugged the hem of her shirt down, basking in her position of power. She leaned back, the three naked men gathered together with their cocks out as, one by one, they turned to look at her.

She grinned. "Well. Movie night is never going to be the same."


End file.
